


Merlin Prompts Requests

by DrkValkyrie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrkValkyrie/pseuds/DrkValkyrie
Summary: Just a bunch of Merthur prompts I would like to see written. Mostly hurt/comfort prompts.Feel free to use any of them
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Merlin Prompts Requests

**Author's Note:**

> I will be marking as complete though I will continue to add prompts to it.

**Merthur Prompts: Hurt/Comfort Merlin WHUMP!**

_**Prompts based off of the anime series Saiyuki.** _

1\. Merlin is a child who was locked away in a cave in the mountains with magic restraints by those who feared his power. While up there he never aged, remaining a 16 year old boy until he is released. One day he is found and freed by Arthur who takes him back to Camelot.

2\. Merlin is afraid of snow. Arthur finds out why and makes plans with the knights to help him get over his fear.

3\. Arthur hates the rain, Merlin tries to find out why but is snapped at to the point Merlin runs away to the knights displeasure. Merlin is kidnapped and used against Arthur. Arthur and the knights have to get through to their mind controlled warlock before he destroys Camelot.

4\. Merlin gets terrified when the nobles attempt to lock his magic away out of fear (of his power) and jealousy (at his and Arthur’s close relationship) and he lashes out- his magic out of control as he’s not thinking clearly from the fear. The knights try to calm him down but fail, Arthur arrives and tries. (The knights may be a little jealous that Merlin listens and calms down due to the king but at least he’s safe.)

5\. Merlin meets and befriends a village girl working at an inn he, Arthur, and the knights were staying in. He learns that she hates magic users after her family was murdered by magic users. Arthur and the knights have the sense to not out Merlin but make it clear to him that he should not get too attached. The inn is attacked by a magical beast they were hunting and Merlin is forced to reveal his magic to the girl in order to protect everyone. The girl lashes and calls him a monster before running off. The insult hits close to him and Merlin becomes depressed and no matter what Arthur or the knights do he refuses to snap out of it. Arthur decides to have a private moment to say what he really feels (but you better tell no one or you’ll be in the stocks for a week). The girl can either forgive him or not, doesn’t matter.

_**Music based prompts:**_ (the song itself is the prompt, the other part is more or less how I see the song playing out)

_**1\. Citizen Solider, Would Anyone Care and Never Good Enough;**_ Merlin feels lost. He feels guilty for the choices he’s been forced to make since coming to Camelot. He feels worthless, like a burden to everyone. With Gaius being out more often and Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and the knights being too busy to interact with the servant (Arthur only speaking to Merlin to give tasks.) Merlin has nothing to keep his mind from wandering to the dark places he tried to stay away from and finds himself standing on the ledge. 

_**2\. Citizen Solider, I am not Okay;**_ Merlin has mastered the art of faking a smile and pretending nothing is wrong. But oh, how he wishes someone would notice soon before it was too late.

__

_**3\. Taylor Swift, Tied together with a smile;**_ Arthur knows. He can see a lot more than Merlin give him credit for. He can tell when the smiles don’t quite reach his eyes. He’s heard the tears falling when he thinks he’s alone. He knows Merlin is looking for love in all the wrong places, and breaking a little more with each failed attempt. At first, Arthur gives him his space, wanting to give Merlin a chance to come to him, but he soon realizes that may have been the wrong choice. Can Arthur fix his own mistake prove to Merlin he doesn’t have to hide?

_**4\. Smash into Pieces, All Eyes on You;**_ A kidnapped Merlin had been kidnapped and brainwashed into becoming a skilled assassin for a fighting ring. Arthur and the knights never stopped looking, hoping their friend was alive despite the time he’d been gone. One of the knights catches site of Merlin and follows him and his ‘employers’ to the ring. When Arthur learns of Merlin’s state and location he and the knights set out to rescue their Warlock. 

_**5\. Beth Crowley, I scare Myself;**_ Growing up, Merlin believed the world when he had been labeled a monster. Eventually he stopped trying to prove to himself that he wasn’t. Yet after growing close to Arthur he begins to truly fear himself. Will Arthur show him once and for all that he has never been a monster?

_**6\. Beth Crowley, Monster;**_ There’s something wring with Merlin. He has been hit with a curse that pulls his most dangerous side and Arthur, Gaius, and the knights have a limited time to find a cure before it is permanent- but will Merlin even want to be saved by then?

_**7\. Fireflight, Unbreakable;**_ BAMF Merlin (have fun)

_**8\. Ashes Remains, Right Here;**_ Arthur’s there for Merlin.

**_9\. Avril Lavigne, Keep Holding On;_ **

**_10\. Beth Crowley, Savior;_** How can Merlin be their savior when he can’t even save himself? __ **  
  
**

 _ **11.** **Three Days Grace, I am Machine;**_ In order to cope with the guilt and burden of his destiny Merlin makes the seemingly irreversible decision to rid himself of all emotions. He’s never been more efficient. But, in Arthur’s words, He just not Merlin. Can Arthur find a way to bring his Merlin back?

_**12\. NF, Paralyzed;**_ Merlin is numb. 


End file.
